


Fire Hatchling

by loosingletters



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Monkey D. Luffy, Dragon Portgas D. Ace, Dragon Sabo, Families of Choice, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: When Sabo returned home to Ace, he was gravely injured. His wings were torn, he was wrapped in bandages and in his arms he cradled a human hatchling. It was then when Sabo decided to raise the child whose forefathers all killed Ace and Sabo’s kin.





	Fire Hatchling

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I love dragons and c’mon, it’s cute.

The island was without intelligent life, the only exception being one majestic king of the sky. The creature’s head alone was as tall as one human and its scales seemed orange or red, depending on the light and so creating the illusion of fire running over its body. Its claws and horns were black and sharp, could easily hurt and destroy.

The creature looked exactly like the human’s nightmare, which was perhaps the reason it decided to live on such an island. The chance of kings dispatching their hunters out to kill it was by far not as high as elsewhere. But that didn’t mean that the creature could live without worries. It was a social being and without any interaction it sure would go mad. The mate it had chosen to live with though did not only gave the creature that interaction, love and a hoard to protect but also a lot of worry. The creature’s mate was of similar nature. It too was tall, even taller than the other, although thinner and with dark blue scales gracing its skin. Its hoard was what caused the creature trouble. It consisted of knowledge, stories and books. To extend its hoard it regularly left the safe island, each time giving the creature nearly a heart attack.

“Sabo!” The creature cried as it saw a man enter their home. It leaped forward, abandoning its huge form in favor of the delicate humanoid shape, and ran over to the blonde man. He was wrapped in bandages and the smell of blood, death and _Kin Killers_ strong on him.

“I’m fine, Ace,” the blonde man tried to calm Ace but it wouldn’t hear.

“Fine? You call this fine! You’re injured and-“ Ace stopped talking, its gaze locked onto the small bundle in Sabo’s arms.

“What is that?” It hissed upon realizing that the bundle reeked of _Kin Killers_.

But Sabo chose to ignore him and instead talked to the bundle. “Don’t worry, he’ll like you. Ace is just a little grumpy but you will grow on him. You’re cute like that.”

“Sabo, what is that?” Ace asked his mate agian, his gaze locked on the small bundle in the blonde’s arms.

“A human hatchling. I found him hidden in a tree,” Sabo replied, already sounding fond of the thing. “I think his parents abandoned him. Their smell is faint on him.”

“And the more does he reek of _Kin Killers_. He’s of their bloodline, isn’t he?” Ace asked, fire dancing on his fingertips. Considering Sabo hoarded knowledge of all things, his decision to take the child here appears even more stupid. The _Killers_ would stop at the borders of the ocean to get one of their own back. This child would lead them directly to Ace’s home!

“He’s just a baby,” Sabo answered. “And nobody was around, I made sure of that.”

“And what do you want to do now? _Raise him?”_

Surely Sabo must see how impossible his idea was. Raising one of these murderers, he must be out of his mind. But Sabo just smiled widely and lovingly at the baby in his arms, his decision obviously already made.

“Why not? He’s innocent.” Sabo asked.

_Why not?_

As if hundreds of their kind hadn’t been killed by the relatives of this only now innocent child. As if the baby wouldn’t become just like them.

“His name is Luffy,” Sabo continued and carried the baby inside, humming a gentle melody.

**Author's Note:**

> This will stay unfinished and won't be continued until inspiration hits again. Still, I wanted to post this :D  
> Ace eventually warms up to Luffy, he's too cute and he and Sabo become awesome Dads.


End file.
